walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Leslie Bean
Leslie DeSanto (neé Bean) is a character in Shortpacked! and Dumbing of Age. As you might have surmised from her name, she's fond of the ladies. Shortpacked! Robin introduced Leslie as her "very own lesbian" in yet another attempt to convince Ethan Siegal of her purported gayness. When asked what she saw in Robin, Leslie replied that she valued Robin's spontaneity, smarts, and general greatness, although Robin seemed to see her as more of a means to an end at the time. Despite Robin's deceitfulness towards her, Leslie affectionately welcomed Robin into her apartment after she alienated her Shortpacked! comrades. She later quit her old job as a supermarket cashier and joined the Shortpacked! crew. After a "fight" with Robin she decided that just being Robin's friend wasn't enough. Later Robin had a conversation with Ronnie after which she came back and asked Leslie to go out on a date. However, it turns out Leslie had been married to a guy before. Because Robin was afraid of an actual relationship, she wasn't able to reciprocate Leslie's feelings completely until Roz showed up and gave her the confidence to go further in the relationship. Leslie was very pleased. After a contact-high inducing kiss from Robin, Leslie managed to get everyone hired at Shortpacked! again. For her part, Robin was happy she didn't wake up as a senator. Using Joe's superscience skills, Leslie was recently able to impregnate Robin with her DNA, resulting in three daughters: Abby, Gabby, and Tabby. Trivia *Leslie's appreciation for the Back to the Future series is extensive enough to warrant her keeping a personal canon on the subject. *According to David Willis, Leslie will be taking her wife's last name once they're married. *Has a weakness for messed-up lesbian relationships. In fiction, mind you. *When she was a kid, she looked liked she was drawn by Diana Nock. (Source) Dumbing of Age Leslie teaches Gender Studies 101 at Indiana University. Her current crop of students includes Dorothy Keener, Roz DeSanto, David Walkerton, Joyce Brown, and Joe Rosenthal. Leslie's teaching style is informal and fairly easygoing, with emphasis on open discussion and real-world examples. She's also well aware of her class's reputation as an "easy English credit". Leslie is a particular fan of Congresswoman Robin DeSanto, whom she describes as a "living legend" and an "inspiration to all." Roz is currently trying to get them together, admittedly for her own selfish reasons. Trivia * Despite her admiration of Robin, Leslie voted for the white guy she (Robin) ran against. * Her favorite Dexter & Monkey Master episode is "Taxing Taxonomy". It won an Emmy for prop design. * Leslie already has an outfit picked out for whenever her next interaction with Robin is. *Like her Shortpacked! counterpart, DOA Leslie was also married to a man before she admitted that she was a lesbian Gallery I'm disappointed guys, why are there only 3 pictures of Leslie on this wiki? Leslie.jpg Leslie doa.png References Category:Shortpacked! Category:Dumbing of Age Category:Characters Category:Indiana University Staff Category:Shortpacked employees